Blackout
by kirstencohen
Summary: The cohens 1 are caught in a blackout. Not sure where it's going yet. COMPLETED
1. Out for Groceries

I own nothing from The O.C.  
  
This is set just after The Countdown.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kirsten parked near the doors of the supermarket and stepped out of the car closely followed by Sandy. They walked into the air-conditioned supermarket and Kirsten handed Sandy a cart. "Well start at the fruit and veg and then make our way over to dairy."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Sandy said beginning to walk over to the mangos. He stopped dead, "Go left, go left. Left, Kirsten, left."  
  
"Sandy what are you... oh no. Left Sandy move come on."  
  
"KIRSTEN!!! SANDY!!! Over here!" Taryn was rapidly making her way toward them. When she reached them she leaned in and kissed them both on the cheek. "I haven't seen you two since New Year!" she said excitedly, "Which, by the way, we never got to discuss." Sandy and Kirsten giggled nervously as they hurriedly mumbled about being in a rush. "So..." Taryn pushed, "who'd you both end up with?"  
  
"Uh well we uh... I... just uh... Sandy?" Kirsten stuttered.  
  
"Well you know Taryn we both kinda ended up with...each...other." Sandy explained as Taryn's expression from enthusiastic to bewilderment. "So you two... left." Kirsten's cheeks reddened. "Well we actually had no idea what kind of party we were walking into. My sister Hailey she uh played a... joke. You know sisters. Ha," she finished weakly. Sandy turned away trying to stifle his laughter at Taryn's expression. She suddenly made an excuse to leave. When Taryn was out of sight Kirsten and Sandy were bent double in a fit of laughter. "I cannot... believe that... we just had that conversation... in the middle...of a supermarket!" Kirsten finished between gasps.  
  
As they exited the store they loaded their car only pausing to give a polite nod to Taryn and her Husband as the passed by before breaking into another laughing fit.  
  
Seth and Ryan were in the den when Kirsten and Sandy returned. "We're home!" Kirsten yelled and Ryan came out to the car to help carry in the groceries. It was around seven thirty when they had left to go grocery shopping which struck Ryan as rather late but when he inquired about this Kirsten exclaimed, "There's no food in the house, if I don't go now then we'll have nothing to eat for dinner!!" When Ryan went to the fridge it was full.  
  
Later Kirsten and Ryan were loading the dishwasher with the dinner dishes they had previously cleaned. Sandy entered the kitchen and grabbed a juice box from the fridge, "Come on you two. The movie's about to sta..." as he was speaking the lights went out and the sound form the TV went silent. "Start." Sandy finished.  
  
"Uh Dad did we pay the electricity bill this month?" 


	2. Discomfort

I know these chapters are pretty short but bear with me. I'm trying to make them as long as I can!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sandy walked over to the light switch and flicked it on and off. Nothing happened. "Blackout." Sandy said simply. Seth applauded, "Well done dad good to know someone's got their thinking cap on!" Sandy ignored Seth and Ryan finished putting away the dishes as best he could in the dark. Kirsten went outside and looked out at the view. It was pitch black. She came back into the house, "The whole of Newport's out." The four of them stood in the kitchen not quite sure of what to do. They heard shuffling at the front door and then laughter. Sandy went to investigate. "That was my foot." A female voice said giggling.  
  
"Sorry." A voice answered  
  
"Hailey," Sandy said relieved, "you gave me a fright. Who's that with you?"  
  
"It's me, Jimmy. How ya doin? We were on our way over and suddenly the town went black." Jimmy explained as he shook Sandy's hand.  
  
When they entered the kitchen Seth was excitedly suggesting that they all have a game of blind man buff, "So guys up for it? Huh? It'll be fun... come on give it a chance..." Kirsten and Ryan stared back blankly. "Hailey! What are you guys doing here? Did you just drive here in a blackout?" Kirsten asked outraged.  
  
"Only half the way here. Stop panicking!!" Hailey answered while hugging Kirsten. "Jimmy you'd better call and see if Marissa's ok at Summer's" Hailey reminded him. Jimmy exited the room and Kirsten boiled some water in the kettle on the gas stove. "Who wants coffee?"  
  
Later Seth and Jimmy were lost in conversation about sailing and Sandy and Hailey were enjoying a bitching session about Julie Cooper. Ryan and Kirsten sat staring into the darkness. Kirsten got to her feet, "I just remembered that I have a bunch of candles upstairs left over from Chrismukkah,"  
  
"I'll help you." Ryan offered. He stood up and manoeuvred his way around the coffee table. When the reached the stairs he went to hold onto the banister but found himself grabbing Kirsten's hand. He pulled back instantly, "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"You're still nervous around me." She sighed  
  
"What? No I'm just... I... whoa." Kirsten had slipped on the carpet and fell backwards but Ryan had grabbed her before she landed on the stairs. Kirsten jumped up instantaneously, "And you're still nervous around me." Ryan said with a smirk. Kirsten laughed and proceeded up the stairs, thankful that the darkness had concealed her crimson face.  
  
When Kirsten and Ryan returned Hailey turned to them both, "So what do you two think? Monopoly or Scrabble?" 


	3. Harmless Game Of Scrabble? Not

I know these chapters are pretty short but bear with me. I'm trying to make them as long as I can!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Dillhole?" Kirsten said dubiously, "Are you kidding?"  
  
"What? That's a real word," Jimmy replied innocently and noticing Kirsten's sceptical expression he protested, "It is! Come on someone back me up here!" He looked around the room for support. They all stared back blankly. "Fine. You win." He scooped the lettered tiles off of the Scrabble board and sighed, "You all just pick on me because I'm the Scrabble champion but I will rise above it cause' you know what? I'm the bigger pers...ow!" Kirsten had just elbowed him in the ribs, "That's for being a...dillhole." Kirsten finished.  
  
"Ahh so you agree it's a word? Well then this opens a whole new can of worms. You're a cheat."  
  
"Why don't you just quit while ever so slightly behind." Kirsten suggested as she threw the letter Q at his forehead. "Oh... oh this... this is war." He picked up the bag of scrabble tiles and dumped it over Kirsten's head oblivious to the furious stares coming from Sandy and Hailey. "You know Mom we were all planning on using those." Seth said signalling to the tiles caught in Kirsten's hair while trying to pierce the tension building in the room. Sandy stood up and announced that he was going to make some coffee. Kirsten followed him into the kitchen and noticing his outraged expression she placed a hand on his shoulder, "What?"  
  
"If you wanna play mindless little flirting games with your high school sweetheart then do it in your own time. Just don't parade yourself in front of your husband, your kids and Jimmy's current girlfriend who just so happens to be your sister."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't give me that. I know it's harmless. I'm not saying that I don't trust you but I don't appreciate the performance." He stormed out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Seth entered the kitchen and Kirsten turned to look at him, "Don't you start."  
  
"Uh just came in for a drink but if you need some time alone with your hostility I'll just..."  
  
"No. Sorry, I'm just... do you think that I act... flirty... around Jimmy?"  
  
"Mom this is SO not a conversation I wanna have with my Mother."  
  
"Just answer the question damn it! Yes or no?" Seth sighed and placed his hands firmly on his mother's shoulders. "Yes." He said and he turned to leave. Kirsten grabbed his elbow, "Elaborate." Seth's face turned away in protest, "Please." Kirsten said softly.  
  
"Okay the thing is. You're clingy. You hug him hello, kiss him goodbye, fondle him in between... kidding Mom... hopefully. You're just a little full on... but I guess you're like that with all the guys," Kirsten's face looked on in disgust, "I'm KIDDING... wow you're so easy. In the joking sense of course."  
  
"Just go." Kirsten ushered him out of the kitchen. When Sandy emerged from the toilet Kirsten was waiting for him at the door. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was so... clingy. I'll watch myself." Sandy smiled and kissed his wife, "You'd better. I don't want Jimmy to have to take on the Sandman." Kirsten giggled and draped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. "Just because it's dark in here it doesn't mean that we can't see you," Hailey's voice sounded from the living room. Sandy took Kirsten's hand and escorted her back into the living room where he placed himself firmly between Kirsten and Jimmy, "So are we gonna try and wrap our head's around Monopoly?" 


	4. We've Got Pie

Yeah this isn't turning out as well as I thought I would. Sorry (. Doing the best I can. Any suggestions on where you would like this to go are more than welcome.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After much discussion the group had dismissed Monopoly and settled on Charades. Hailey was in the middle of simulating a stabbing. "Knife Attack!" Sandy yelled.  
  
"Oh my God! You guys suck at this!" Hailey exclaimed and plonked herself onto the couch. "This is boring. Lets just talk. These idiotic games are too much for a Friday night." They all stared at each other vacantly. "So..." Sandy began he turned to Seth, "How's school?"  
  
"You're supposed to be the big lawyer. King of conversation. That's the best you can do?"  
  
"Fine you think of a topic." Hailey said cuttingly. Jimmy stood up and took his cell out of his pocket, "I'm gonna go call Marissa again. Check if she's ok." He bent down and kissed Hailey before walking into the kitchen. Hailey turned to Ryan, "So kid, what about you?"  
  
"Huh?" he answered  
  
"Well since I got here the only words I've heard you say are, "Huh." "Thanks," and, "I'll be in the pool house." I think I'd like to get to know my nephew a little better." Ryan blushed and Hailey continued, "Don't worry nothing heavy. Let's start with... your birthday."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"When is it for a start."  
  
"November 21st." he answered. Kirsten spun around. "What? That's like two days after Sandy's." Ryan looked at Kirsten's face twist in confusion, "He's the 19th." A few seconds passed when she realised, "You never told us!!!! You didn't celebrate your birthday!" Ryan looked at his feet and fiddled with his shoelaces. "It wasn't a big deal." Ryan said softly.  
  
"Of course it's a big deal... but I guess we should have known." Sandy spoke up.  
  
"Ryan you didn't tell us? I can't believe that! I mean you went to school and acted normally all day without even mentioning it!" Seth said in disbelief.  
  
"Like I said. It's not a big deal."  
  
Later in the kitchen Sandy and Kirsten were making sandwiches while discussing Ryan, "I can't believe he spent his birthday alone." Kirsten said tragically.  
  
"Well when you come to think of it what was he supposed to say? He couldn't just walk in here and announce it was his birthday... you know what he's like... no fuss." Sandy continued.  
  
"Well we're just gonna have to fix that." Kirsten went over to the fridge and pulled out an apple pie. Sandy raised his eyebrows and Kirsten defended, "It'll have to do." She placed the smallest candle she could find in the middle of it and preceded to the living room. She placed the pie in front of him on the coffee table. He looked up at her sceptically and she kept a fixed gaze, "If you don't blow it out and make a wish I'm gonna have everybody in here sing you Happy Birthday. Your choice." Ryan bend down and blew out his candle. He wished for this year to be less dramatic. No fights. No heartache. Just easy. He stood up and opened his arms to Kirsten, "Thanks," he said his mouth almost curling into a smile. Kirsten laughed and hugged her son, "You're welcome. And don't do that again." She scolded.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." He laughed. Seth returned from the kitchen with a large knife and a stack of plates, "So who's for some birthday pie?"  
  
Please R&R. 


	5. Caught In The Dark

Sorry. This story turned out to be kinda crap but hey I gave it a go! Also I just realised that Jimmy and Hailey weren't together just after The Countdown. My mistake! : ( Sorry again  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Hailey and Kirsten washed the dishes Sandy came in and placed the last of the dirty cups next to the sink. "Jimmy just got a call from Marissa telling him that if you turn off the main power switch in the basement and then turn it back on again the power will come back."  
  
"How does she know that?" Kirsten enquired  
  
"Summer's dad got call from some guy who works at the uh... place... I don't know. Lets just try it huh?" As he went to go down to the basement his cell phone rang. When he answered he turned and mouthed the words, 'the office,' to Kirsten.  
  
Hailey went into the living room to tell Jimmy she was going into the basement to get the power back. He reached up and kissed her on the cheek, then turned to continue a discussion with Ryan about Marissa. When Hailey reached the hall she found Kirsten brandishing a torch, "Since Sandy is preoccupied with work I'll just go do it myself." She laughed.  
  
"Oh well I was going to do it but I think I'll leave you to it," Hailey answered and she went out to the poolside for some peace and quiet. Kirsten made her way down the steps carefully making sure she didn't trip over anything. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she searched around for the power source. As she stepped over Seth's old crib her torch flickered and went out, "Damn!" There was a little light coming from the open door at the top of the stairs... but she closed the door didn't she? Oh well. She got to the wall and felt around for the switch.  
  
Jimmy reached the top of the stairs. He could see the light from the torch go out, "Damn!" he heard. He slowly tiptoed down the stairs. It was pretty dark but he could still just make out the figure of Hailey on the other side of the basement. He stepped over a crib and reached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped at first and then laughed. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He nestled his head into her long hair and kissed her neck. She spun around and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
Kirsten had heard the soft sound of footsteps and then felt arms envelop her. When she realised that it was Sandy she giggled. She lifted her hand up over her head and ran her fingers through his hair. It seemed shorter. He leaned in a kissed her neck and she turned around and kissed her husband, glad that he wasn't obsessing over her and Jimmy anymore. Just then the lights went on. She turned suddenly to find Sandy standing at the other side if the room next to the power box. She was confused, "How did you get over there so fa..." she spun around to find Jimmy his blushing face smeared with her lipstick. Oh no. "I thought... it's not... Sandy wait let me..." She turned to look at Jimmy as Sandy stormed up the stairs. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" she yelled.  
  
"What? Me? I think that you were on the other side of that kiss acting a little too eager in my opinion."  
  
"I thought you were Sandy""  
  
"And I thought you were Hailey!"  
  
They stared at each other in bewilderment. Kirsten turned abruptly and went in search of Sandy. She found him in the kitchen angrily drying plates then stacking them on top of one another. "Sandy," she said softly. He smashed a plate at her feet. She jumped and caught her breath. "Don't even try to defend yourself." He growled.  
  
"Maybe instead of taking this out on the crockery you could take it on me." Kirsten said angrily.  
  
"If I did I'd be put in jail." Sandy turned away from Kirsten and leaned on the sink for support. He looked out at the view, watching as dots of light sprang up all over Newport from people's houses getting their power back. "It was a misunderstanding. I thought...he was...you." Sandy looked round sceptically. "It was dark he came up behind me I thought he was you." She repeated.  
  
"So you're telling me he made a move on you?"  
  
"No he thought that I was Hailey for some reason." Jimmy entered the kitchen, "It's kinda funny when you think about it..." his voice trailed of at Sandy's expression, "maybe not. Hailey told me she was going downstairs to fix the power and it just so happened that Kirsten was there instead. See? Funny?"  
  
"Could you leave me alone with my wife for a second," Sandy said emphasising the word wife. Jimmy left and he turned to look at Kirsten. "I trust you."  
  
"Good because you have absolutely nothing..." Sandy held his hand up signalling her to stop, "But I can't help but be jealous. This isn't about what just happened. It's about... everything. The way you are around him. The hugging, the kissing. It just... gets to me." He finished.  
  
"So what do you want me to do? Just cut him out of my life? First of all; he's my best friend, and second; he's Hailey's boyfriend. I'm gonna have to be with him sometimes."  
  
"I'm not asking you to do ANYTHING!" Sandy yelled, "I'm just telling you how I feel," he stopped and prepared to lay his feelings out to his wife, " I hate that you loved Jimmy before me. I hate that if it wasn't for a drunken night with Julie Cooper I wouldn't be standing here with you right now. I hate that I was your second choice. Your runner up."  
  
Kirsten walked up to Sandy and took his hands in hers; "I didn't end up with Jimmy because I knew that there was someone out there better for me. Someone who I would love more than anyone I've ever loved before. Someone who it actually hurts to be separated from any longer than a day. I love you, you big idiot!" Kirsten laughed and Sandy pulled his wife toward him.  
  
Seth and Ryan both ran from the kitchen door to the living room when they realised their parents they had been spying on were headed straight for them. "Act cool," Seth said under his breath. Ryan frowned at him and Seth corrected, "Right... you're always cool." As Sandy and Kirsten entered the living room Hailey looked over at her sister, "So now you're done with my boyfriend I think we're gonna go home." She said sternly but her face softened at the sight of Kirsten's embarrassed expression, "I'm kidding God. Chill." She hugged Kirsten and Sandy and proceeded to the front door. As she opened it she turned, "Thanks guys, for a great blackout."  
  
Please R&R. 


End file.
